Never Regret
by jessica499499
Summary: Six had interviewed many teens, but something in this one made him think he'd found the right one for Rex. Something in his honest gaze and intelligent eyes told Six he would endure. Six's interview with Noah before he was hired. Barely there Noex. Slash.


"_Search carefully Agent Six."_

Six typed in the key code to the room in front of him and entered the dimly lit area with a quiet step.

A young blonde hair blue eyed boy sat on the far side of the only table in the center of the small room and Six took the seat opposite of him.

A manila colored file sat on the table between them and Six ignored the teen before him in favor of flipping threw it.

He skimmed threw it at a lethargic pace until the blonde was fidgeting with restlessly.

Just as he opened his mouth to speak the green clad agent cut him off.

"Your name is Noah, correct?"

The blonde closed his mouth and nodded quickly.

"And you're 16?"

"_Choose someone young."_

"Yeah."

"Family?"

Noah gave a barely noticeable flinch at the painful question and paused a moment before replying.

"An Evo killed my parents right after the event…..I've been in the system ever since. I've got permanent residency to finish school, but I'm not close to the family I'm living with now."

"_Someone with no one to miss him if things go wrong." _

"Grades?"

"I've got the third highest GPA in my class." He stated with pride.

"_Someone intelligent enough to survive. _

"Hobbies?"

This question made Noah smile lightly and look less nervous.

"I'm really good at basketball, playing guitar, and I like listening to records."

"_Someone active, who will be able to keep up with Rex." _

Six vaguely nodded in approval at the activities and pretend to scan the pages in front of him while he studied Noah through his shades.

He was a master at reading people and he prided himself at his judge of character.

He had met many boys over the last few days and each one had left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. The typical money grubbers, the wannabe soldiers, and the scum of the city had flocked there. But this teen was not like that. Six was curious as to what made this boy different. Why someone like him would want to work for Providence.

He asked his first non-White supplied question with an emotionless voice.

"What brought you to apply for this occupation? How did you hear about us?"

Noah seemed surprised by the question, but answered with an honest and sincere voice.

"I was told Providence was looking for a civilian my age to help in the war against Evos and I thought I could be of use. I could also use the money while I'm still in school, but that's not really important. I don't want to do this for money. I want to do it because you guys help people. You try and protect us from those psycho Evos. I fit the age needed and I have lots of free time after school. I could be of some use." The teen's voice was compelling and heartfelt, while at the same time holding a naivety that only a teen could possess.

"Though I still don't know exactly what I'd be doing here…."

Six gave a deep sigh as a dozen different scenarios ran through his head about how this boy could mess up if they hired him. He was too honest, too down right open to ever have the job he was asking for. To have to lie on the daily basis to someone like Rex.

"_Choose someone who will lie on command." _

White's words echoed in his head loudly and almost made the agent scowl. He'd been training Rex for over 5 years and it was impossible for him to not have become a little fond of the boy. He had requested being the one to choose the boy who would become Rex's friend/supervisor. He knew what Rex would like and what he would look for in a friend. He knew Rex would like Noah and that worried him. Eventually Rex was sure to learn the truth and Six didn't want Rex to lose someone he would actually care about.

Still, the boy was the best candidate yet and Six was getting tired of searching for decent ones.

Deciding that a test of some kind would be the only way to determine if Noah was right for the job, Six quickly reviewed Rex's schedule for the day in his head.

He rose so swiftly after his long moment of thought that Noah almost jumped out of his skin in shock.

"Follow me." Six ordered quickly, turning before he could see if Noah had even gotten up or not.

The blonde trailed after him timidly as he tried to match Six's long stride. The green clad agent lead Noah through the repeating walls of Providence until they came to a series of windows that overlooked an indoor basketball court. A Hispanic teen in a red jacket and blue black pants stood in the center dribbling a basketball. He shot and missed twice before Six spoke up.

"Do you hate Evos Noah?" He asked softly.

Noah wondered why he had been brought to see this other teen and if it was possible he was another candidate for the job. He thought long and hard about his answer before speaking again.

"I don't hate them." He finally admitted, the realization of it being true shocking him greatly. He didn't hate them like he knew he should.

"They can't help being what they are. It's not their fault." He defended weakly, watching the teen below play one on one with an invisible opponent.

Six nodded in approval at the answer and smiled on the inside though his face remained impassive.

"What do you see when you look at him?" Six asked again, the question catching Noah completely off guard.

The blonde turned his gaze back to the boy and felt himself blush as his first thought was that the boy was incredibly hot looking. Guessing that that wasn't the answer the agent wanted Noah looked again. He studied the boy's face and form for a long moment before answering truthfully.

"He looks….lonely…..Who is he?"

Six was slow to answer and his words were hesitant as he divulged information that he knew White would punish him for if he knew he was telling it to a non Providence agent.

"His name is Rex…..He's an Evo."

Noah's eyes widened as he looked at the teen below in a new light.

"How can he be an Evo? He looks human!"

Six sighed at the expected reaction and glared at Noah behind his shades.

"Not all Evos are overwhelmed by their nanites. Rex's are very special."

Noah found this hard to believe and looked skeptically down on Rex.

As though sensing his gaze and feeling the need to show off, Rex changed his arm and spun the basketball on the tip of his giant metal finger. Obviously still bored he bounced it off his fingers till it skimmed the ceiling.

Noah muttered a quiet "Wow." Under his breath and looked on in awe at the hot teen.

"He's a very special boy." Six noted with pride.

"All of your time working for Providence would be spent with him if you were hired here." He added calmly.

"I'd get to spend my time with him?" Noah asked in hushed amazement, almost giddy with the knowledge that his new job would put him in such close proximity with the other teen as a nervous flutter filled his stomach at the thought of befriending Rex.

"Would he be my co-worker or something?"

Six flinched internally at the innocent question and fought off another sigh.

"Or something….Should you be hired here it would be your job to look after him. To be Providence's eyes. Rex is a weapon here and in order to control him, it has been decided that he requires a friend. Someone to keep him in check."

His loathing for the idea was poorly repressed and the very words left a bad taste in his mouth.

"You want me to be a spy?" Noah asked disbelievingly.

"We want you to watch him. Get close to him."

The blonde was openly disgusted by the idea and a scowl crossed his face in an instant.

"You can't expect me to agree to do something like that! You can't pay me to be his friend, it's wrong! I won't do something like that!"

Noah was so outraged by the very suggestion that he turned on his heels to return the way he and the Agent had come.

Six's next words stopped him in his tracks.

"If it's not you it's going to be someone else. Someone who won't care. Someone who'll only be in it for the money. Is that any fairer to him? He's going to get a new friend one way or another.…I know Rex. I'm the one who found him and I want to make sure that anyone he gets close to will be someone he'll like. I know it's a horrible thing to ask someone, but the very fact that you're outraged by my offer proves that you care. That's what Rex's needs. Someone who'll care about him for all the right reasons. Not for money or a place in Providence. He would have picked you. I know him well enough to be certain of it…..You'll be the bit of normal he needs in his life. The friend he wouldn't normally have a chance at having. Give him a chance. He's a very infectious person. Meeting him is something you'll never regret."

Noah felt his resolve waver. Underneath it all he really wanted to know this boy. Wanted to erase the loneliness from his features.

It tore at his insides. He was being offered a once in a lifetime chance to befriend someone like Rex. A once in a lifetime moment to be involved in something worthwhile.

"I'm not a liar." He finally muttered quietly, turning enough to look at Rex while still facing away from Six.

"Then tell him the truth. Your name is Noah and you'd like to be his friend. It's as simple as that."

Noah knew nothing in life was that simple. That in the long run such a friendship was bound to lead to pain.

But he also knew walking away from this would be something he would regret someday and if Six was telling the truth, meeting Rex was something he never would.

Rex made another shot at the same time that Noah decided what he was going to do.

"I'll do it."

Down below Rex gave a silent cheer as he scored his first shot and Six gave the barest of smiles.

Noah had a feeling he had made the right choice.

* * *

I've had this idea for the longest time and I finally found a little time to just sit down and feel it out a little better. I've got a million stories started on my computer and a dozen stories that need to be updated and completed, but I just had to get this down before I lost interest in it. It was nice to have a moment to sit and focus on this one story for an hour or so.

I don't normal do a story so off from a direct romance and pairing, but this idea's appealed to me since the first episode. I threw in just enough Noex to keep my Noex fans happy and keep my inner fangirl from spazzing out about how little romance this had. Anyway, ignore the rant, I just felt like talking a bit. Give me a review and tell me about what you think. Make my day.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
